


Marcs guide to dating

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Ugly Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel asks Marc for his advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcs guide to dating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dafna Greer

 

 

It was all Daniels fault. Really. He never should have mentioned to Marc that he "May be a little nervous about a date" and "Can I ask your advice?" 

By saying this, Daniel had only himself to blame for Marc to make sure, "You're gay ready."

Once again it was all Daniel's fault.

"Marc. This really isn't necessary" Daniel exclaimed. "Forget I said anything."

Marc wouldn't be able to 'just forget'. It's like, when Marc sees the new Marc Jacob's shoe collection. It will forever be etched in his brain.

So, no, Daniel's little (huge) confession earlier will not be forgotten. Marc has already made space in his head right next to Gucci 07/08 for this piece of exciting news. 

"Now Daniel, you really don't need to be embarrassed," Marc said, smiling warmly. "Just think of this as two friends having a mutual conversation. It will be totally normal, except, you know. All the gay talk."

There was much to discuss. Marc had no idea where to start, It's not like they write books or a users manual, 'what a usually straight man can expect on his first date as a gay man."

This was obviously a big moment in Daniel's life, he could have gone to anyone for advice, but he went to Marc.

So, even if it killed him, Marc would try to be as sensitive as he could. "As you would gather Daniel, a blowjob has the ability to make or break you as a gay man."

Starting now Marc would be more sensitive. Really. 

"Ok. First off, I'm not gay. I'm gay curious. Secondly, can you not be obnoxious for one moment in your life?" he asked, defensive.

"If you're gay curious then I'm interested in women."

Daniel laughed before saying, "Well, you have been really close with Amanda. I was wondering just how close you really are?"

There was no need for Daniel to be a jerk. All Marc was trying to do is support Daniel and his new found gayness. 

He was just being an asshole to suggest that Marc could possibly be attracted to Amanda. "There is no need to be nasty. I'm only trying to help."

"And I wasn't asking for blowjob advice either, but you wanted to give it to me."

"That's what he said."

It had taken a further twenty minutes to get Daniel to open up to him again. For Marc to achieve this, it had taken a lot of head nodding, understanding noises and plenty of, "That's not what I meant." 

Marc took a long drawn out breath, "ok, so I get you wanting to try something new," Marc began, "But why guys?"

"Women are too hard. Men just are easier I guess. No complaining, no playing hard to get."

"Who is it?" Marc asked. He prided himself on his magical gay guessing abilities. It had never failed him. Never.

Well, almost never. 

And because of said magical abilities, Marc knows every gay man in the building. Some he knows by name, those he doesn't he gives nicknames to. 

"You probably wont know him," Daniel said, finally making eye contact. "He makes coffee downstairs."

"Which one is it? Is it Chris? Or is it Benjamin. The one with the dreamy green eyes?"

Daniel smirked saying, "That's not their names Marc. His name is Tim." Marc raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'And that is?'

"Tim. The one with the green eyes."

Marc felt kind of let down by Benjamin's real name. "What kind of name is Tim anyway?" Marc asked, scandalised. "He is definitely a Benjamin."

"At any rate, were going out for coffee."

It was a good thing Daniel had come to Marc for advice. Someone clearly had to teach him the ways of the gay date and going for coffee should never be part of it.

"Daniel what makes you think that someone who makes coffee every day wants to go on a coffee date?"

Daniel sighed. "Just because he makes coffee doesn't mean he wouldn't want to drink it."

"Have you made a list of things to talk about in case you run out of things to talk about?" Marc made a decision to drop the coffee topic, based on the way Daniel was glaring at him.

These are the types of things Daniel needs to be thinking about; Things like, what to do if the guy turns out to be boring. Things like, who is supposed to pay for what. Things like, when or if it's ok to make a move. Things like, having an evacuation plan if things get ugly. Things like, how to give amazingly awesome blowjobs.

Once again, Marc didn't know where to start.

"I have had plenty of experience with dates, Marc. So, I really don't think conversation would ever be a problem for me," Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

"We all know just how much experience you've had," Marc said, with extra emphasis on the 'much.' 

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, growing annoyed.

Sweet. Daniel was trying to play dumb. "If you want me to explain it to you, ok sure." Marc pointed at Daniel, "You my friend, are a male slut."

Marc watched as Daniel's face changed colour, "Ok, maybe that was a little harsh," he said, apologising. Remembering that Daniel was his boss.

Daniel cleared his throat, before saying, "It's perfectly healthy to explore all available options. Why should you have to deny yourself the pleasure of someone new?"

"I have heard Amanda say that exact same thing. Do you both see the same therapist? " Marc teased.

"Asshole," Daniel accused. 

"Anyway, Long story short. Have coffee with him. Tell him that he looks fantastic and that he smells great. If he is a creep, get the hell out of there. If you have common interests and he can hold a conversation, try to kiss him."

Marc thought that was pretty great advice. Maybe he should write that manual after all. The sex advice would have to be another day judging by the way Daniel was walking away shaking his head.

"Say hi to Benjamin for me."

 


End file.
